Be careful what you wish for
by binad123
Summary: Edward wishes on a star with Emmet. Now he knows to be as specific as possible with wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1: the wish

EPOV

I sat in my room listening to that classical crap I always listen to. I told Bella that I'd be back when Charlie was asleep, but Alice told me that he would be asleep by eleven and Bella would be long asleep. I'm in no rush to go there.

Oh how I love Bella, she is so beautiful in every way but she fails to see it. I love her physically and mentally. We have had amazing sex before even though she is still human. Our love was too strong for us and we walted to express it in every way.

Damn I just realized something. I'm really whipped. Damn. Oh well, I'm fine with being whipped as long as Bella's doing the whipping. MMMM… kinky. At that moment little Eddie stood up. Damn this cant get worse.

"Hey bro was up," said Emmet barging in my room. Shit. "I said" he started before he nociticed I was covering my mini me. "Oh I see your up to quite a bit thinking about Bella" he said smirking.

"shut up" I hissed through my teeth while trying to dehorinfy myself.

"How's saint Edward" Emmet said smugly.

"be quiet"

"What ever bro" said Emmet sitting next to me.

"Why are you here?"

"no specific reason just some brother quality time"

"go away" I said. Damn why wont little Edward sit down.

"Hey look a shooting star" he said pointing to the window. "Make a wish."

"Everything I want I have" I said looking at the picture of me and Bella on my night stand.

"Come on man make a wish, just for fun."

"fine, I wish I were human for a day." I said with my hands in a fist.

"I wish I could read minds like you"

"Fine" I hissed. "Now get out!"

"Fine, fine so pushy" he said walking out my room. When to door was closed I layed back on my bed and thought about my Bella. She was so beautiful and I was so lucky that she chose me, a monster, but I always brought her down when I asked why. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Suddendly I was drowning I blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

Blah

You know and I know

Here's the story

Emmet POV

I watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. I thought to my self_: Rose and I just had a great night of fantastic sex. She's in the shower; she said that she felt "dirty." Mmmmm. Rose is a dirty girl, a really dirty girl. Maybe I should help her in the shower._ I got up and went over to our bathroom when I suddenly heard something. I heard the beautiful voice of my wife singing, or so I thought. After waiting and listening I realized that I wasn't hearing her voice, but what I was hearing was her thoughts.

_Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams_

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

_Wait, _I silently thought to my self, _if I can read minds then what happened to Edward?_ I wondered remembering the events taking place last night.

I ran up to Edwards's room and entered without a second thought and was awestruck (I know random word but I love it) ad what I saw before me. I gazed down upon a nearly one year old infant silently resting in Edwards's bed. He had the same copper toned hair as my brother and had the same features. This child definitely was the younger version of my brother.

"Family Meeting" I called through the house bringing my discovery to my family's attention. They all walked in one by one not sensing my urgency.

"What is it Emmet" asked Esme being the only one in the room not glaring at. Everyone else must have been busy. _Oops_

"Look at Edward" I told them showing the sleeping baby resting without a care in the world.

"Why the hell is he a baby" shrieked Rosaline. All that was going though her mind was complete jealousy at the fact that Edward at least had a beating heart.

"As if I knew" I stated as if it were obvious. "I walk in and he's a baby, I'm just as confused as you, if not more."

"Emmet has Edward been acting weird lately, or done something that may have caused this" Asked Carlisle. In him mind he was going over the only possibilities that caused this.

"Well, yesterday we jokingly wished on a shooting star. I wished to read minds and this morning I realized that I could hear Rosalie thoughts in the shower. Last night Edward wished to be human for a day and I guess he became a human but not like he expected"

"Well hopefully this only lasts for a day. As for Edward, I have no idea what to do with him." Carlisle calmly responds

"I can take car of him" Rosalie quickly suggested. _I can raise him for a day as if he were my own, even if it's only for a day._ She thought sadly.

"Okay, Rosalie will take care of Edward. Does anything else need to be discussed?" Carlisle asked getting ready to end the meeting.

"Should we tell Bella" asked Jasper speaking for the first time.

BPOV

I was woken up by the irritating ringtone of my phone. I groaned in frustration when my phone continued to ring and gave up the fight I obviously wasn't going to win. I picked my phone and answered in a menacing to whoever interrupted my sleep.

"Bella here" I answered into my Sanyo Incognito. (On profile)

"Bella oh my god you'll never guessed what happened. This morning When Emmet walked into Edward's room he found him as a baby. As in like a real baby, he's so cute and little" Alice quickly squealed hurting my ears.

"Wait, WHAT, why is Edward a baby" I asked trying to soak in what Alice Had just told me

"None of us know exactly why, but we think it's because him and Emmet mad stupid wishes; but whatever. You need to come over NOW and see." She demanded

"Fine, fine I'll get up now, picks me up in about an hour okay"

"That's fine. Ohh Bella, your taking an hour to get ready. I'm starting to rub off on you" she squeaked. I quickly ended the conversation before she could damage my eardrums further.

I slowly (taking my time) got up and took a quick shower. After I finished my shower and moisturized with my usual st. Ives body lotion and got dressed. Three weeks ago Alice had dragged me shopping (which I secretly enjoyed because I got to choose my clothes) and stocked my closet. I got dressed in light blue halter sundress and dark blue heels. I did my hair in a side ponytail and made my hair fall done over my shoulder, and let my bangs hang on my forehead. I was about to put on my new Chanel sunglasses when I heard Alice knock on my door. I walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Ohhh Bella damn your a sexy bitch" (song) Alice giggled noticing how nicely I dressed.

"Shut up, I actually like this outfit. Now tell me about baby Edward" I told Alice as we walked over to her canary yellow Porsche. The entire ride she described to me what was happening at her house.

We quickly arrived at the Cullen mansion. From what I heard form Alice I knew today was going to be a fun day.


End file.
